1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button mechanism and an electronic device thereof, and more particularly, to a button mechanism having preferable assembly yield and low manufacturing cost and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electronic device includes a plurality of button mechanism, such as a power button, a volume controller and a lock button, for being the controlling switches due to operation of the electronic device. Assembly of the conventional button mechanism is complicated, and each button mechanism is disposed on a casing of the electronic device by its independent fixing component and supporting component. That is to say, the casing provides space for accommodating three sets of the fixing component and the supporting component when the electronic device includes three button mechanisms with different functions. The three sets of the fixing component and the supporting component are respectively for disposing the button mechanism on the corresponding position inside the casing. However, the electronic device does not have enough space to accommodate the various sets of the fixing component and the supporting component with a trend of portable design. Design of a button mechanism having easy assembly for space economy and an electronic device thereof is an important issue in the electronics industry.